my24fandomcom-20200213-history
Pure Blood
Synopsis Cast *'''[[Red Gutierrez]] as Adrian Samonte''' - Son of Eva and Vincent. He is the only pure blood vampire that is still alive after the great vampire war between Alejo's group and Vincent's group. After the death of his mother he became more un-socialize and cold towards other people since he believed that getting close to a human being can cause great danger since he is a vampire who loves the fresh blood of humans. He later on learns how to cherish people after meeting Angelica a hard headed doctor who seems to be connected to him. **[[Alex Le]] as Young Adrian *'''[[Hannah Hyuga]] as Dr. Angelica Fernandez''' - Daughter of Fiona and Celso and a hard headed yet intelligent and kind hearted lady. During her childhood she met Adrian after Adrian saves her from a group of bloody vampires who takes on revenge against human after their clan had been washed out by human beings. Even though her parents are killed by vampires, she believed that not all vampires are bad and include Adrian as a great example of that one. **[[Yoon Shin Hye]] as Young Angelica *'''[[Brian Kho]] as Alejo Delos Santos''' - A well known businessman and a vampire who wants the blood of a pure blood vampire like Adrian. He is once the best friend of Vincent but after falling in love with Eva their friendship had ended, thus even having a vampire war between them citing their differences in goals. After succeeding in killing Vincent he is now after Adrian and fulfilling his dreams of becoming a pure blood vampire and resurrecting Eva. *'''[[Jin Kuga]] as Gabriel "Biel" Vasquez''' - A genius half vampire and a friend of Adrian. He is the first one to know besides Alejo that Adrian is a pure blood vampire, thus wanting to help him survive he became one of Adrian's great friend and ally. He later became attracted to Sophie a bratty vampire who like him is a half human. *'''[[Laila Gonzales]] as Dr. Elise Santos''' - A surgeon who works in the same hospital as Angelica. She is also a vampire though have a different goal, she wants to be completely human and not as a pure blood vampire. She is also a friend of Eva and Vincent since they go to the same university. She harbors some romantic feelings to Alejo though Alejo doesn't seem to care nor notice since Alejo is in-love with Eva. **[[Rose Hyland]] as Young Elise *'''[[Sandra Gonzales]] as Sophie Gomez''' - A half vampire half human lady. She is shown to be arrogant and bratty like type of person though deep inside her she is actually a caring and outgoing type of person. She doesn't like the fact that she is a vampire since before she has traumas of being in school that's why she stop school right after her parents died. She later on develops some feelings for Biel and is also known for her great talent in singing which later revealed that her biggest dream is to become fully human and fulfills her dream of becoming an idol. **[[Denise Reyes]] as Young Sophie Special Participation *'''[[Penelope San Miguel]] as Eva Samonte''' - Adrian's mother and a pure blood vampire. She is the one of the reason that Vincent and Alejo becomes friends to enemies since both of them are trying to win her heart but she eventually love Alejo and had a son with him which turns to be Adrian. She later died after saving Adrian to Alejo's deadly vampire army. *'''[[Adrian Lebedev]] as Vincent Samonte''' - Adrian's father and a pure blood vampire. He, Eva, Alejo, and Elise are best friends since they studied in the same university, but their friendship ended after both him and Alejo fell in love with Eva. He later died after fighting with Alejo and his vampire body guards. *'''[[Margarita Ybarra]] as Fiona Fernandez''' - Angelica's mother who doesn't believe in supernatural things as vampire, she later believed them after both she and her husband got chased by vampire and the cause of their death leaving Angelica in the care of her grandparents. *'''[[Leandro Antunez]] as Celso Fernandez''' - Angelica's father who works as a factory worker in a nearby province. At first he doesn't believed that such thing as vampires, wolves, or any supernatural things are not real until he himself encounters one and also the cause of his death. Soundrack Information